


Moonsun解決之道上

by StarYan



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarYan/pseuds/StarYan
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	Moonsun解決之道上

我問你

你怎麼樣才會離開文星伊的身體

沒有所謂的真正離開

我就是玟星也是文星伊

怎麼分開呢哈哈哈

少廢話連篇

快說怎麼離開

唔嗯可能就是讓我爽

啊啊

讓我做一下就可以啦

瞬間腦壓衝上來

玟星很用力的感受到文星伊正在拼命的阻擋她

金容仙是仙女級別的人

文星伊早就喜歡她了

每次看見歐逆不穿衣服在鏡子前扭動的時候真的有好幾次都差點興奮了

玟星她也是文星伊分裂出的人格

自然有些相像的地方

像是

喜歡金容仙

但玟星性格畢竟難以控制所以自然就演變成

她喜歡金容仙

想纏著她的身體

金容仙聽到這辦法能夠制住玟星的時候

僅存在金容仙身上的內衣褲

被玟星下令自己脫掉

然後自己上床上躺著

金容仙不好意思但是為了自己喜歡的人

她豁出去了

她想著的是

文星伊需要她的身體

那就給她

躺下床的瞬間

那兩個渾圓的球體硬生生的讓玟星的身體興奮了

嚴格說起來

那是文星伊的身體

所以是文星伊本身的感覺讓她亢奮了

好了，玟星

要來儘管來

文星伊就差一點點就回覆意識了

但眼前的狀態是玟星要將手放進還沒經過任何前戲的密穴里了

文星伊不允許在手要駛進那秘密通道的時候

金容仙自己瞬間

濕了

文星伊好不容易搶回了自己的意識

但卻看見了眼前的金容仙

全身裸露

身材要迷倒人的美

下身也濕的一塌糊塗

可是文星伊知道不行在下去了於是就將手收回

要站起來的時候

她感覺自己被金容仙反抓著

歐、歐逆

我恢復了

可以起來了

文星伊支支吾吾的說道

金容仙這時反抓著文星伊的手

深情款款的看著她說

“上我”

文星伊

歐逆不行

瞬間慫成可愛小倉鼠的文星伊被金容仙反手一抓

壓在了金容仙的身下

文星伊

讓你上不上

那就是我上你了

文星伊因為害羞完全沒有力氣反抗

金容仙平時有舉鐵

所以力氣也比平常大

將文星伊扒光

金容仙將手撐在床上

頭探向文星伊的耳朵

又舔又咬的

文星伊瞬間

咬住下嘴唇為了不發出呻吟聲

在好不容易忍住的狀態下

金容仙直接衝著文星伊的耳朵說著一句話

文星伊，我想佔據你

我喜歡你讓我上你好不好

文星伊瞬間全身燙

從頭到腳都是粉色皮膚

文星伊興奮了

金容仙連前戲都不用做了

下身已經濕的不成樣子

金容仙瞬間將食指滑進文星伊的密穴里

慢慢的撞

但實在太順了

金容仙很快的又塞進了中指

兩根手指配合著文星伊輕喘的節奏慢慢的抽插

歐逆

歐逆

快點......

我要你

快點

上我

金容仙收到指令後瞬間加快了速度

文星伊瞬間來了第一波高潮

一攤愛液直接被金容仙接著正著

床上留著一個正在抽續的年下

不禁讓金容仙盯著文星伊一直看

好啦先短篇車

下篇在繼續開♥


End file.
